Third Bass
by sephisoverlord
Summary: MiTsu is now living college life, its been a month now, all is going well, well except for the guys that Ritsu has to compete with now. but do all good things come to an end?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**another MiTsu for all you K-on fans out there. :)**

**hope you like it, **

**here goes nothing**

**

* * *

**

"Hey! Ritsu! Wake up already! You're going to be late for your first subject!"

_I could hear her voice every morning now.. Her sweet, sweet voice that fronted the band we made back in high school…_

"Give me a minute, Mio."

_Give me a minute to get drowned in your voice.. How I love waking up next to you._

"That does it, I'm going."

_No.. Don't leave.._

"Mio! I'm coming but first…"

"Yes, Ritsu?"

"Kiss… Meee."

_I stretch out my lips in order to touch hers, she blushes so easily, I love it, how her cheeks turn red almost instantly but just as I'm about to enter her mouth.._

"KYAAAAAA! BAKA! Brush your mouth first!"

_She hits me in the head after shouting, of course, Mio would hate my morning breath inside of her mouth._

"But without your kiss, how would I manage to stand up? You're my strength, Mio"

"Cut the cheesy lines, Ritsu and get ready for your first subject already."

_She tells me to stop but her cheeks tell me otherwise, I know she loves to be loved._

_College life was not as easy as Yui and I had initially thought would be, of course, it was different, even boys are now in my way with Mio.. Back in high school, the fan club that Mio had didn't really pose much of a threat since I was confident that Mio would always be by my side, just like how Romeo was by Juliet's side till death did them part._

"Alright, Lets go, love"

_I call out to Mio as I see her spacing out._

"Uh, Y-Yeah."

_We find Yui and Mugi outside our door, waiting for us, we're living in an all girls dorm near our school now, since it's much cheaper to pay for the monthly rent than to commute all the way from home to here. They lived next door to us, both being airheads, they seem to get along just fine, I sometimes envy Yui though, she gets to eat all the sweets that Mugi brings. Yeah. But no amount of sweets would match the sweetness that Mio and I share when we're alone._

"What are you saying?" Mio interrupts.

"W-What?"

"What sweetness are you talking about?" Mio asks.

"Ar-are you psychic now?"

"You were thinking out loud, Idiot."

"Ahh-HAHAHAHA"

_I laugh the situation away, she's blushing, how I wish I could keep Mio all to myself. The four of us walk to our first subject, we picked the same first subjects so that in the morning we could all leave at the same time, we planned to get the same last subjects too, but the slots ran out, leaving Mugi and I two hours later than Yui and Mio's dismissal. Two hours was nothing if it meant being with Mio the whole night, this has been our daily routine._

_The PA broadcasts.._

"Mio Akiyama, Mio Akiyama, Please proceed to the Dean's office Immediately, I repeat, Mio Akiyama, Proceed to the Dean's office immediately, that's all, thank you."

_Mio was again, petrified at the attention shift that the broadcast sent to her, she hated attention, not mine though._

"Whoa! Did you finally do something stupid! I'm so proud of you, Mio!"

_I tease, to get her back to her senses_

"N-No! I haven't done anything bad, yet"

"Yet? So you ARE planning on doing something stupid?" Mugi asks in her detective-like tone again

"That wasn't what I meant.."

_Mio was now staring down the hall which lead to the Dean's office, I too, am scared of what the Dean might have for Mio.. I hope everything turns out right.

* * *

_

**there, i hope you liked it.**

**again i plan to update as soon as possible. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for taking too long.. my great grandmother got hospitalized at 98.  
so yeah. hope you guys like it.**

**here goes nothing

* * *

  
**

_The four of us walk towards the Dean's office. Everyone was looking our way, Mio was popular as always. If only I could hide Mio from the rest of the world right now, I know she hates unwanted attention, I just want to be her knight in shining armor when she needs it._

"**You didn't do anything naughty, have you, Mio?"**

_I kid to lighten the mood, it was rare that someone was called to the office this early in the morning..  
No response from anyone.._

"**Y-You guys can wait here, I-I think I need to see him alone." **_Mio tells the rest of the group_  
"**W-Were here for you, Mio! Fight!"**

_Yui cheers on Mio in her natural cheery tone, I can't say anything more, I just smile at Mio direction, though she didn't even look my way.  
The bell rings, signaling the start of our first subject, Mio hasn't come out yet. It kills me to walk away without knowing what happened to Mio._

"**Cheer up, Ricchan! Everythings gonna be okay."**

_Yui tells me in her cheery tone once more, yeah, I needed a guarantee that everything will be okay because somehow, I saw a premonition that Mio and I would part ways soon…  
Lunchtime came but still no sign of Mio, not that we had the same time for breaks, though. I went pass by her biology classroom, which I knew was her subject at 2 in the afternoon._

_Her seat was empty.._

"_She still has some business with the Dean.. probably.." I thought to reassure myself that my premonition will never become reality, how would I be able to live if we were to part ways?_

"**Psst. Ricchan, I saw Mio awhile ago"** _Mugi brought me back to reality as I found myself spacing out during our last subject for the day._  
"**R-Really?"**  
"**Is there something you would like to share with the class, Miss Tainaka?"**  
"**U-Uh, Gomen.. I mean, Me.. Sorry"**

_The whole classed laughed as Terauchi-Sensei corrected my English, I laughed with them, the weight that I've been carrying all day has been released from my shoulders. The class went by without any further distractions, I'm just too happy._

_Being separated with my Romeo, what was I thinking? We both promised to stay by each other's loving side no matter what happens, I fall asleep as soon as my body hits the bed._

_I hear the voice of my love in my head, Mio.. I'm here.. There's nothing to be afraid of.. I slowly awaken as I realize the voice isn't from my head, It really is Mio, I must've slept for at least two hours now since Mio's back in our room._

"**Ritsu.. Wake up already..**  
"**I'm awake, MY Romeo.. I missed you"**

_Again she blushes with that sad look on her face, that's weird, she usually hides a smile when blushing.. tonight, she's hiding a frown.. I kiss her cheek as I rise from the bed._

"**What's wrong, love?"**  
"**I… Uhm.. I-I got accepted into Tokyo University.."**  
"**HAHA. As if you'd leave me for one of the best universities here in Japan.."**

_I now realize that maybe she did want to study in Tokyo U, it was her second choice when we applied for college..  
Tears now roll down her face, my heart slowly dies, I can't.. I just can't stand seeing my love cry.._

"**Its not my decision, Ritsu.. My parents are the one who pays for my studying.."**

_So she IS gonna leave.._

"**Please, Mio.. anything but THIS.. please.."**

_I hug and shove my face into her shoulders to hide my tears. I hate Mio's parents.._

_

* * *

_**any ideas for the next chapter? come on, contribute. :)**

**hope you liked it**

**oh and a cake for those who could recognize the english teacher. :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"It was my parents choice.."  
-

_I wake up drenched in sweat again. A week has passed since Mio moved to Tokyo University, I kept having the same dream, rather, a nightmare, over and over again. It was the last afternoon I spent with her in this room… when she told me she was leaving._

"I miss you, Mio.. No one's here to wake me up now.." _I think to myself while still lying down and facing the ceiling that we filled up with glow in the dark stars so that every night we would share was a starry night.. it's no good being the a starry night sky all alone._

*KNOCK KNOCK*

**"Ricchan, you're going to be late if you don't dress up already"**

_I heard Mugi wake me up as they knew that I would only love mornings if they started late. They talk about the subjects they have while I dress for class, spaced out on how better my mornings would be with Mio around._

**"Let's go, guys"**

_I say as I exit the room I shared with Mio for the first month of college, I still haven't found a new roommate, not that I wanted one._

_The days come and pass with nothing changing, I wake up, attend my classes, do homework and go to bed. I manage to continue this much of my now empty days even without Mio, I'm sure she'd be proud of me for this, I wanted her to praise me for being able to fight and be strong, I know she wanted to go to Tokyo U, she got what she wanted, right? I should be happy for her.._

**"Are you even listening, tainaka-chan?" _i get pulled back to reality by a voice that rarely speaks during a group meeting on algebra, it was the blue haired guy from Iwatodai._**  
**" Gomen, Minato-kun"**  
**"As I was saying when you divide X by…."**

_The other words become blurred from my hearing as I drown once more in memories of Mio. How could you.. How could you break our promise just for that dumb university?_

**"I hate you!"** _I accidentally let my emotions get the best of me, shouting them out, tears roll down my cheeks, the whole class stops, Tsumugi hugs me and pulls me out of the classroom, I'm so thankful for that._  
**"It's gonna be okay, Ricchan.."**  
**"You're only saying this to cheer me up, Mugi"** _I respond, of course, she was only saying this to cheer me up, how the heck does she know that it's gonna be okay?"_

_She pats me at the back, the get-better-pat.. then I burst._

"** HOW THE HELL IS EVERYTHING GOING TO BE OKAY? MIO IS… Mio is.. Mio is not here.. nothing is going to be okay.."**

_I give up to sadness, I cry just as I said that she was not here, it was so hard to say that myself, I guess I'm still in denial or something, my phone rings.._

**"H-Hello?.." _I answer while still covering up my crying._**  
**"Ritsu.. I miss you.."**

_That voice.. the voice that woke me up and brought me to sleep when Mio was still here.. I couldn't take it anymore, I cry more and more, I kept asking Mio why'd she have to leave, I know that was her parents choice, but still, we made a promise together to be forever by each other's side.

* * *

_

"_Stupid Ristu.." I think to myself as I end my call to her, it wasn't my choice.. its not like things are better here, I hate it, boys are always calling out to me, there's no Ritsu to scare them away here at Tokyo U.. There's this Chihiro-san that's accompanying me now, she tells me that she was scared as hell with boys back when she was in High School, but thanks to a Minato-kun she claims who went out with her, she said she was able to conquer her fear for boys, not that I want to face them anyway, my heart still belongs and will belong only to Ritsu.._

"_I MISS YOU" I call out to the air in my room as if my Juliet was here.._

_

* * *

_**i am seriously running out of ideas, HELP!  
hope you liked it. :) dont expect a next chapter though, im too stuck up on what to right**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry this final chapter took to long with my two days per chapter personal deadline  
so yeah. the finale. :) hope you guys'll like it.**

**here goes nothing  
**

* * *

"**Kanou-Sensei! Akiyama-San is absent"** a student told her teacher when Ms Emiry called out Mio's name to answer the question she wrote down at the whiteboard..  
**"Huh? My, My.. Fushimi-San, have you seen your roommate today?"** Ms. Kanou seemed surprised that one of her active students wasn't around, It was rare for Mio to miss class.  
**"Now that you mention it.. I haven't seen Mio-Sama since last night.."** Said Chihiro.

* * *

_I don't care what my parents will say, how could I forgive myself for leaving my Juliet behind just for some university?. I hate myself!.. Will Ritsu ever forgive me?.

* * *

_

Mio was gazing into the greenery as the train traveled across the land, lunch was now being served by the attendants, Mio chose the strawberry cheesecake in hopes of reminiscing the times they spent together at the music room. She immediately fell asleep as she finished the tea that came along the order of her strawberry cheesecake.

* * *

"Mio.. Don't… Leave.. Me!" Ritsu quickly rose from her bed, forehead beaded with sweat.

_Huh.. That dream again.. Stupid Mio.. even after promising me that she'd be by my side forever.. Of course, there was no such thing as forever or eternity, its all a lie made up by lovers too blind to accept reality that someday, somehow they would eventually get separated.._

**"Whoa! Ricchan, when did you learn those words?"** a voice surprised Ritsu.  
**"Y-YUI! What are you doing in my room? A-And what words?**" Ritsu, grasping her chest, questioned Yui, who was sitting at the bed that used to be Mio's.  
**"Well you were speaking your thoughts again. :P"** Yui answered while sticking out a tongue at Ritsu  
**"B-But why are you in here?."**  
**"Well, It's been a week now since.. you know.. Mugi and I were worried about you since you would cry almost every night.. that's why we decided to watch over you whenever your crying would stop.."**

_Could this be true?.. I'm such an idiot.. I became obsessed with Mio that I didn't see I still have Mugi and Yui, not that they could replace my Romeo.._

Tears now roll down Ritsu's cheeks, touched by the concern her friends have been silently showing.

**"I'm crying because Mio's an Idiot.. Making a promise she can't fulfill.."** *sniff

_I'm still in denial, its only been a week yet forever had really passed since I last saw Mio.._

**"There, there, I'm sure everything is going to be okay, Ritsu.."**

Yui said while hugging Ritsu.. The latter didn't react this time, she had some sort of assurance that Yui and Mugi never left and will never leave her alone.

**"Come on, Ricchan, Its almost time for class."**  
**"Okay, I'm coming"**

_I still have friends, I'm thankful for that, four years of college will pass by quickly if I enjoy it, four years will mean nothing if it meant seeing and being together with Mio again..

* * *

_

_The day went by as quickly as it started, its almost the end of my last subject. I can't wait for dismissal, Mugi and I plan to eat the sweets her dad sent her last week, I wonder if its still any good, they asked me to join them eat some last week, but I was still depressed that Mio chose that stupid Tokyo U over me, the great Ricchan._

_The bell rings, signaling the end of the subject. I meet up with Mugi at the door, and we walk back to the dorm together, it started becoming cooler the past few weeks, winter was just around the corner. I still hate Mio for leaving me at a time like winter._

**"I'll prepare the cake, Ricchan, you could get dressed or something."** Mugi told me once we got to the hallway that lead to our rooms.  
**"Okay, thanks Mugi"**

_I smell something familiar.. Mio's perfume.. It couldn't be.. I rush to unlock my door, it was unlocked.. the suspense is killing me.. Is Mio back? I slowly open the door like a child who's afraid of something at the other side of the door. _

**"M-MIO? What are you doing here?" **I shout at the now petrified Mio.

_Of course, my shout could've surprised her, But is this a way to greet me after coming all the way from Tokyo? I'll let her explain once she wakes up.. _

_I let her rest on my lap, I caress her hair, wiping the sweat of her forehead, kiss her nose. Even after saying that I hate her for leaving me.. I was the one lying, how could i.. how could I hate the one I love so much?.. I see she hasn't brought any clothes.. I guess she won't be staying for long, but still, seeing her, even for awhile, is so much better than not seeing her at all, I still couldn't help being selfish.. I want.. no need her by my side.._

*Knock knock*

**"Ricchan? The cake is ready, are you done changing your clothes now?"**

_Crap!, I forgot about Mugi, with my clumsiness, I drop Mio to the floor. Another "CRAP!"_

**"Ouch! RItsu? Why did you drop me?"**  
**"Y-You're awake?"**  
**"Ritsu? Who's in there?"**

Right after asking the question, Mugi went inside and saw Mio at the floor, she also was surprised to see Mio back, she hugged Mio and helped her to stand up.

_We're now at Mugi and Yui's room, enjoying the cake and tea that Mugi prepared for us, after which Mugi asked what Mio was doing back here_

**"Well.. I couldn't study well there, Ritsu was always on my mind.."** Mio explained while glancing at Ristu.

_Is that all her reason? What about the promise, Mio? I ask myself, Mio has probably forgot about the promise we made when we reached first base, back in my room._

**"…Also because.. Ritsu and I made a promise to be by each other's side till death do us part.. I left my clothes back in Tokyo but I can borrow Ritsu's clothes for the mean time.. I'm staying here"**

_Mio finally answered my unasked question.. Mugi was in her happy place, like how she goes there back when Sawa-Chan was dressing us up, which kinda lead to our suspicion that Mugi was attracted to girls._

"**If theres anything I can do for you to forgive me.. Ritsu, I would do it without question.."**

_Anything huh? Hehehe.. _

_I whisper to Mugi, asking her if she still has the maid outfit Sawa-chan sew for one of our gigs._

**"Okay.. Mio, close your eyes.. and wait for further instructions.."**

_Will Mio be really okay with this? Hmm. I guess she has no choice, it was her idea anyway._

**"You got it, Mugi?"**  
**"Y-Yeah"**  
**"Good. Hehehe"**

_This is bad, I hear Ritsu's evil laugh.._

"**Okay, Mio I want you to wear this in front of Mugi and I, right here."**

As Mio opened her eyes, embarrassment was spelled all across her face, but to Mugi and Ritsu's surprise..

**"Okay.."

* * *

**_if this is the only thing that'll make Ritsu forgive me.._

* * *

As Mio was undressing, Yui opened the door.. Mio's back side facing the door, she was in her undergarments now..

**"Wow.. Mio-chan! Your body is nice as ever!**" gasped Yui that was heard from the hallway, of course, Mio was popular even with the girls, it took no longer than 10 seconds for a crowd to form around Mugi and Yui's door.

**"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! KYAAAAAAAAAA!" **Mio fainted.

_I knew this was too much, but still, it was fun. I'm glad my Mio is now back_

_

* * *

_

_I'm going to kill you once I wake up, Ritsu..

* * *

_

**so, how'd you like it? this will be the final of my k-on trilogy for now. :)**

**hope you liked it, R&R please, thaaanks.  
**

**LONG LIVE MITSU!  
**


End file.
